S.P.E.W. And Beyond
by Sparticus
Summary: Harry and Ron see the future of S.P.E.W. in a divination lesson in their 5th year at Hogwarts. Take a look and see why they are horrified!
1. Gazing at the Future

S.P.E.W. And Beyond

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.. They belong to the talented writer, J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot  
  


Chapter 1

Gazing at the future  
  


"Harry, hurry up! We're going to be late for divination and Trelawney will have our hides." shouted Ron.

"It's only divination. Who cares? Besides, I know what she is going to say today, and everyday: I'm going to die." Replied Harry.

So Harry and Ron raced up the stairs to the north tower. As they climbed half way up the 34th stair case they climbed, Ron forgot to jump over a trick step. He slammed head first into the next step. 

You okay?" asked Harry

Ron replied, "It's ironic, I saw that in my star charts last week. I put down that I would go face first into a stair case. That was before I started making it up."

"You'd better be careful, you're starting to become good at divination. Next, you'll want to stay in the tower and see the future with the old bat, Parvati and Lavender." Harry chuckled at the thought.

Harry pulled Ron out and they continued upward, reaching the landing with 1 minute to spare. Luckily, the class was still waiting. The silver ladder dropped and everyone climbed up. Upon entering the room (filled with the familiar smoke and perfume) Harry saw 12 crystal balls sitting on the tables.

"Oh no," Harry and Ron groaned together.

They took their usual poufs at the back of the classroom.

"Good day" said the usual misty voice of Professor Trelawney. "Today, we will crystal gaze and try to see the future that will become. Now, all of you are paired up, so lets begin."

Ron went first. He sat staring at the glowing orb for 5 minutes before he said anything.

"Well, there will be loads of fog again tonight. That's all I can see." Ron said finally.

Harry took his turn with the orb: "I bet I know what I'm going to see." Harry did an impression of Trelawney: "OH MY DEAR! You will die at sundown tomorrow." Harry and Ron sniggered.

Harry took one glance at the orb again and to his amazement, saw something! It looked like a podium with a microphone and a banner saying something. He couldn't make out what it said until...

"RON, LOOK AT THIS!" Harry yelled. Everyone turned and looked at him. Trelawney came over and asked what he saw. Harry told her there was a scratch on the glass. Ron peered into the orb and saw what had startled Harry.

"Wicked...does that say what I think it says?"

"S.P.E.W.! I don't believe it! 

Harry and Ron both peer into the orb. They are entranced by the orb and forget their surroundings. A women of around 20 steps up to the podium and the crowd cheers.

The woman spoke in a high voice: "Thank you all for coming to the meeting of S.P.E.W. As you all know, I am Hermione Potter, president and founder of S.P.E.W.

Harry and Ron look at each other in the classroom, eyebrows raised, eyes wide.

"This can't be! S.P.E.W., successful?" Ron muttered in disbelief.

"I'm married to Hermione?" Harry asked in astonishment.

They looked back into the orb. They saw three more people walk on stage.

"I wanted to thank my husband Harry for his support as Vice President, and my close friend, Ron Weasley and his wife, Padma Weasley for their work on Foreign Relations." Hermione announced.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed out loud. The entire class was watching Harry and Ron with no idea what was going on.

Harry whispered "We have to be at least 20 years old in there!"

The bell rings and everyone leaves (shooting curious glances at Harry and Ron) The horrified Ron sat clenching his pouf while Harry visited Trelawney and asked if they could use crystal balls the next day. 

"Yes my dear. Did you see something?" Trelawney asked.

"No, no, nothing, just wanted to use the crystal balls!" Harry replied nervously.

Trelawney didn't believe him.


	2. Dreams And Nightmares

Chapter 2

Dreams and Nightmares

Harry and Ron raced down the stair cases. In their hurry, they both forgot about the trick step and crashed through, up to their armpits. Ron swore loudly. Peeves floated overhead right then with two water balloons and yelled "BOMBS AWAY!"

Harry swore at Peeves, who was flying away singing "Potter and Weasley are wet, Potter and Weasley are wet, they got caught in a trick step, and I got 'em wet!"

While waiting for help, Ron talked with Harry about what they saw. They both vowed never to tell Hermione.

"Do you think that what we saw will come true?" asked Ron.

"Dunno...hope it doesn't." Harry replied, but somehow Harry knew he secretly wanted it to come true.

"Potter, Weasley! What are you doing?" Came the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Please help us Professor, we got stuck" pleaded Ron.

McGonagall pulled them out, and with a "thanks" Harry and Ron rushed to lunch.  
  
  
  


"Where have you two been?" Asked Hermione when they arrived at the table.

"Got stuck in a stair" whispered Harry, because Malfoy skulked nearby.

All through lunch, neither Harry nor Ron looked at Hermione much. When they looked around, they saw the S.P.E.W. box in front of them. Ron looked like he was going to hurl.

"We have three new members today, all first years. That make the count 539, oh wait, that was the number of badges. The count is 103." Hermione announced excitedly.

Harry looked at Ron in horror. "We need to go to the bathroom, hold on." And they both dashed out of the great hall.  
  
  
  


Later that night, Harry had Quidditch practice while Ron did his Divination homework. Harry had his mind on the orb so much that he was nearly hit by a bludger four times in a row. He even missed the Snitch when it hovered right in front of him as he rode his Firebolt. After practice, Harry changed and looked at his Quidditch robes. He had just been appointed Quidditch captain. How could he be a good captain if he couldn't keep his mind on the game? He'd have to not think about what he'd seen in the orb.  
  


Later that night, Harry and Ron talked about their homework in their dormitory, along with the other 5th year Gryffindors. He didn't even think about the future until he got into bed.

In his dream, he was at the convention and he was up on stage in front of thousands of people. Hermione introduced him and Ron and Padma. Hermione then went on to say that they had reached their 1,000,000th member. Then she started a speech on how S.P.E.W. was started during her 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her goals then were to get house elves fair wages and working conditions, and to get an elf into the ministry.

"Today we have achieved our goals!' Hermione announced in the dream.  
  


Harry woke up in a cold sweat, then he saw Ron. He had woken up sweating from the same dream.


	3. Final View

Chapter 3

Final View  
  


Harry stared at Ron, "You had the same dream?"

"Yeah" Ron replied weakly.

They got dressed and went down to the Common room. Harry glanced at his new watch that he picked up in Diagon Alley. 15 minutes until 7 o'clock. Harry waited for Ron and they went to breakfast together. Harry didn't eat much, but Ron ate all he could. 5 minutes passed and then Hermione came down.  
  


"We got 6 new members last night! Now we're going to make S.P.E.W. public! I'll try to get some of the Hogsmeade residents to join." Hermione said with glee.  
  


Ron looked like he WOULD hurl. Harry sat in horror at the idea. Hermione wanted to know what the problem was and told Ron to visit Madam Pomfrey if he was sick. Harry told her Ron ate a bad egg.  
  


****************************  
  


Ron and Harry sprinted up to divination and took their usual poufs at the back of the room. They immediately peered into the orb. There it was. The vision was still in the orb. They saw everything they had in their dream. Harry and Ron sat horrified. Questions raced through Harry's head. "Was it real?" He brought his attention back to the orb. He saw a man approach the podium and pull out a wand. Suddenly, a flash of green light appeared and it was headed for HERMIONE! Harry saw himself jump in front of Hermione; he was hit by the curse! Ron looked at the real Harry and saw the blood drain from his face.  
  


"Was that the Avada Kadavra Curse?" Ron asked.  
  


"Yes..." Harry replied weakly.  
  


They continued to look into the orb. The man was taken away by the Magical Law Enforcement. The man was shouting and cursing that elves wouldn't be free as long as he was alive. Hermione was crouching down in front of Harry sobbing. But just then, the Harry in the orb moved. Hermione stopped crying and pulled Harry up and hugged him and kissed him. Ron and Padma stood back in astonishment. They heard Hermione ask, "HOW?"  
  


Harry whispered the answer and the orb became foggy again. With a loud crack, the orb split in two.

"Will it come true?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't reply....  
  


  
  


***Note***The next story is up called "Way of the Wand." Find out if it will come true and how Harry survived. See Harry grown up with Ron and Padma, Hermione and all of their old school friends.  
  


Please leave comments!


End file.
